


Kim Possible: Routine

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Set somewhere in between my storiesKim Possible: A Tight ScheduleandKim Possible: Karma.





	Kim Possible: Routine

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Set somewhere in between my stories _Kim Possible: A Tight Schedule_ and _Kim Possible: Karma._ __
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Young Kim Possible, with her ponytail and braces, had her face as red as a tomato throughout cheer practice (nothing unusual these days). Still on her probation due to her regular absences for heroics, that meant that the redheaded girl was, as was unfortunately usual now, practicing in her underwear.

Wearing a pair of orange, black, and white colored Pandaroo-themed panties and a similarly colored undershirt that left her midriff bare, Kim still kept up with the rest of the cheer team’s routine; proving she had no trouble executing flips, shaking her hips, or dropping into perfect splits.

“And STOP!” Bonnie called as they finished the routine. “Good job everyone.”

Kim sighed in relief as practice finished, as it meant she could get dressed again soon and shield her childish undergarments from view. Although, she supposed that doing this among just her teammates was at least better than what she had to do at lunch every day.

She could still remember the first day of having to do THAT.

F **LASHBACK**

It had been Kim’s first day back at school since the cheer team had put her on probation because of her frequent absences. As Kim had brought her own lunch that day, she had no means with which to stall what she was going to have to do.

 _Just do it quick and get it over with._ she told herself nervously. With her jeans being a little extra baggy and her teal shirt useless for covering herself, she was perfectly dressed for it too.

Walking towards the middle of the cafeteria, Kim gave her pants just a small push downward on her hips, promptly them to fall down to her ankles.

What followed that was a small storm of snickers and guffaws from her classmates as they got a nice look at her plain white granny panties featuring a cute little teddy bear on the butt. Giving a nervous laugh of her own, Kim quickly shuffled over to her table for the day before picking her pants back up.  
**  
FLASHBACK END**

No matter how many times it happened, she’d never get used to subjecting herself to that.

As she started to walk towards where she had left her clothes laying in the gym, she suddenly felt a hand grab onto her panties and give them a pull. “NyyGHH!” Stopping as the undergarments cut into her bubble butt, Ki glanced over her shoulder to see Bonnie grinning at her.

“Ah ah ah,” she said, using her free hand to wag her finger disapprovingly, “Don’t tell me you’re trying to skip out on your after-practice discipline, now re you, Tin Teeth?”

Kim gulped nervously. “O-of course not, Bonnie.” In response, her panties were hiked up further to properly bare her butt cheeks. “YEEEP!”

“Good girl. Now assume the position.” Bonnie commanded, prompting Kim to bend over at the waist and grab onto her own ankles. “Tara, hairbrush.” the brunette said plainly as her blonde companion handed her the wooden implement. Taking it, Bonnie smiled wickedly before giving her arm a quick wind up and slapping the back of it down on Kim’s booty.

**SMACK!**

“AhhhOWWWIEE!” Kim cried out, eyes wide as her stinging bottom wobbled from the painful impact.

“Heheha. Here you go Tara.” Bonnie said, offering the hairbrush back to the blonde who, like the rest of the team, was given the chance to give Kim a spank.

**SMACK!**

And she did. “EeeYOWW! Ow! Owww…”

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

As did the other five members of the team. “Owie owie OWWWIIEEEEEE!” Each delivering a swift strike to Kim’s bottom to turn it a nice rosy shade of pink to match her own blushing. “Hsssssss!” Kim hissed, biting her lip and whimpering pitifully.

“Oh cheer up, Tin Teeth.” Bonnie said, walking by the underwear-clad redhead and giving her bottom a barehanded **SLAP** for fun.

“AHHOWW!”

“After all, it’s all helping to prove that you really ARE committed to the team.” Laughing, Bonnie walked away with the rest of the team as Kim finally got out of her embarrassing stance and, after digging out her wedgie and sighing with a bit of relief as she did so, rushed over to the pile of her clothes on the floor.

Getting dressed, she worriedly wondered at just how much longer her ‘probation’ on the team would last. It had already been a full MONTH!

Sadly for Kim, it would be several more still before Bonnie would be forced to admit that Kim’s attendance with the team had improved enough.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml765062228']=[] 


End file.
